dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwasa
Perfil thumb|300px|Hwa Sa *'Nombre: '화사 / Hwa Sa *'Nombre real:' 안혜진 / Ahn Hye Jin *'Profesión: '''Cantante, modelo, rapera, letrista, compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''163cm *'Peso: ' 50 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: 'Leo * '''Signo zodiacal chino: '''Jabalí *'Agencia: Rainbow Bridge World (Corea del Sur) Briografía Hwasa debutó oficialmente como miembro del cuarteto femenino MAMAMOO el 19 de junio de 2014, siendo una de las voces líderes. En su participación en Hyena on the Keyboard 2018, tras lanzar en digital su colaboración con Loco titulada "Don't", está alcanzó un gran exito en las listas musicales de corea, consiguiendo hasta un Perfect All Kill. Durante su primera aparición en I Live Alone en junio de 2018, Hwasa demostró su fuerte influencia al iniciar una "moda de Gopchang" a nivel nacional, causando que se vendiera en todo el país. Después de esto, recibió numerosas solicitudes de CF de varias compañías/marcas; incluyendo Subway, la marca mundial de ropa The North Face, el chocolate Lotte CRUNKY, entre otros. A principios de Enero de 2019 su compañía Rainbow Bridge World confirmó los planes del debut en solitario de la artista. Posteriormente, se confirmó que su primer trabajo como solista llevará por nombre "Twit" y se lanzó el 13 de febrero del 2019. Tras su lanzamiento consiguió All Kill en las listas musicales de Corea, y para el 02 de Marzo 2019 logró ganar su primer trofeo con "Twit" en Show! Music Core. Drama * Entourage (tvN, 2016) Ep. 1 cameo Programas de TV *(SBS) We will channel you (21.03.2019) *(tvN) Amazing Saturday (16.03.2019, con Solar ) *(MBC) I Live Alone (01.03.2019, como penalista) *(MBC) I Live Alone (22.02.2019) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (15.02.2019) *(MBC) Radio Star (30.01.2019) *(MBC) I Live Alone (04.01.2019, pequeña aparición) *(KBS2) Happy Together 4 (29.11.2018, Ep 7) *(MBC) I Live Alone (23.11.2018) *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (20.08.2018, parte 2) *(MBC) I Live Alone (17.08.2018) *(JTBC) Please take care of my refrigerator (13.08.2018, parte 1) *(JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner (25.07.2018, junto a Solar) *(MBC) I Live Alone (20.07.2018) *(tvN) Life Bar (05.07.2018, con Whee In) *(MBC) I Live Alone (08.06.2018) *(JTBC) Knowing Brothers (19.05.2018) *(KBS2) Hyena on the keyboard (13.04.2018, Ep 7-8) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (14y21.05.2017) *(JTB) Hip Hop Nation (20.05.2016) *(SBS) Star King (19.04.2016, junto a Moon Byul y Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (27.09.2015, junto con Whee In) *(JTBC) 100 people 100 Songs (20.09.2015, junto con Whee In) Programas de Radio * (KBS) KPOP Planet (11.01.2015 al 19.04.2015, como DJ) Discografía Digital Single Videos Musicales *VROMANCE - She (2016) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) Colaboraciones *K.Will - Do Not Become Friendly (2018) *Loco X Hwasa - Don't (2018) *Woodie Gochild - Cotton Candy (2018) *San E - I Am Me (2017) *HIGH4 20 - Hook-Ga (2016) *Basick- Nice (2016) *Suran- Ddang (2016) *Kisum - Love Talk (2015) *Basick & Lil boi - Call Me (2015) *Primary - Mileage (2015) *Ja Mezz - Drinks Up (2015) *BaeChiGi - Boy Jump (2014) *Park Shin Hye - Break Up for You, Not Yet for Me (2013) *PHANTOM - Fingernail (2013) Experiencia Anuncios *'2019:' Rarekind *'2019:' Gold peak tea *'2019: '''LG OLED *'2018-2019:' Tomato Toeic *'2018:' Crunky Gold *'2018:' The North Face *'2018:' Subway *'2017:' LG Gaming Monitor (CF) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' MAMAMOO **'Posición:' Vocalista, rapera, bailarina y maknae. **'Tipo de voz: Soprano lirica ligera. **'Rango vocal: '''C#3 – E6 (3 Octavas, 1 nota y 1 semitono) **'Registro soportado: 'A3 – C5 *'Educación: **Attended J Music Vocal School. * Religión: Católica * Nombre bautismal: María. * Artista favorito: Beyonce y Rihanna. * Eligió su nombre artístico "HwaSa" por que le pareció muy original. Le preguntó a su manager antes y éste lo aprobó, aunque suene como un adjetivo. "HwaSa" en coreano significa brillante. * Desde que era pequeña su único sueño era ser cantante. * Escribió una canción llamada Pink Panties usando la inst. de la canción Blurred Lines de Robin Thicke. * Tiene 4 tatuajes, uno en la espalda con la palabra "María", otro en la lateral del antebrazo izquierdo con la frase "Paradise is where you are", el siguiente es una triqueta(representando la mente, cuerpo y alma) ésta acompañando al tatuaje en el antebrazo y un último en la parte posterior del tobillo con la palabra "Resonancia". * Su colaboración con Loco para el programa "Hyena on the keyboard", llego al #1 semanal Gaon por cuatro semanas consecutivas, alcanzo certificado de all kill y perfect all kill, #1 mensual en digital (mayo 2018) Gaon. * El platillo gonpchan que disfruto en el programa "I Live Alone" sorprendetemente se volvio viral en corea, haciendo que en todos los establecimientos el gongpchan se acabarán por completo. Además, que por tan magnifico exito volvio a ser invitada en el programa, y recibió un premio en agradecimiento de parte del elenco. En su segunda aparición almorzo galletas de alga '''y '''cangrejo sazonado, logrando de nuevo que un platillo se agotaran en las tiendas de Seoul. * Logró ubicarse #1 en Individual Girl Group Members Brand Big Data (índice de reputación de marcas individual de grupos femeninos) para junio y diciembre de 2018. * Es la primera modelo femenina para la marca de chocolate Crunky. * Logro AllKill en las listas con su canción debut en solitario "Twit". Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) Galería Wha Sa1.jpg Hwa Sa2..jpg Hwa Sa03.jpg HwaSa04.png Hwasa05.jpg Hwasa_6.jpg Hwa Sa7.jpg Hwasa8.jpg Videografía MV 화사 - 덤덤해지네|Becoming Calm 로꼬 (Loco), 화사 (마마무) - 주지마 (Above Live)| Loco x Hwasa - Don't MV 화사(HWASA) - 멍청이(TWIT)| Twit Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019